the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Leia and the Great Hutt
Intro Leia had known her friends were doomed the moment Luke had slain the Rancor. Jabba had tugged ruthlessly on the leash he kept the scantily clad Leia on, ignoring her groans and gasps as he almost choked her in his fury. Her friends had been summoned to his throne room. C-3P0 was translating what Jabba had decreed, that they were to be executed immediately. "Take them away." boomed the Huttese crimelord, as he restrained Leia from moving to her friends. "That's the last mistake you'll ever make." replied Luke as he was dragged away. Behind the shocked Leia, Jabba laughed hysterically on his throne, his deep laugh booming through the palace. This would calm his rage down. The bloated Hutt then pulled on the Princesses leash. Unable to stop herself, Leia fell back against her masters belly with a quiet "Plop". Jabba's hand lay on her shoulder, petting her as he so often liked to do. Leia couldn't help but feel terrified of the monster behind her, he had outwitted her, Luke, Solo and had them all captured, and in her case, dominated. Slowly Jabba's tail wormed to her half opened mouth, Leia, broken and helpless, almost cried as she began to service her Hutt master''. As her wet lips wrapped around the squirming appendadage, feeling it pulse and harden with pleasure, the enslaved princess silently prayed this would the last vile act forced upon her after a week of nothing but humiliation and degredation... A Replacement Is Found. The crowd erupted into applause as Oola bowed down to end the dance. As always she had performed brilliantly, earning her right to be Jabbas favourite slave. "Excellent, do that again." ordered an entertained Jabba. The music started again, and the beautiful Oola began her erotic dance once more, a sight which was more than appealing to the whole crowd. Oola was one of the greatest dancers Jabba had ever seen, and had the slavers realised her value, he would have paid far more than 2000 credits for her. Aroused by his slaves latest performance, Jabba tugged on the leash that he had kept his pet on, wanting her to satisfy his cravings on his throne. Oola resisted, unlike most slaves who had been chained to Jabba's side, Oolas will was not to be broken. She pulled back on her leash, refusing to please her master in the most degrading way. Jabba shouted at his slave, but she would not stop her struggle. Losing patience with his pet he released the trap door, causing his slave to fall helplessly into the Rancors pit. He chuckled as he moved his throne forwards to watch the entertainment. Oola had been a spirited thing the moment he had leashed her to his side, even his masterful skill at breaking a slaves spirit wasn't enough for her, he had suspected as much from the start. After many centuries of owning slaves, he had learnt that a few girls come along a century who couldnt be broken, and he had identified them all when he first found them. "Bring her to me." commanded Jabba. Beckoning for his latest prisoner to come to him. His latest capture was the Rebel Leader Princess Leia Organa. As the rumours had said, Leia was a rare beauty, one who would fit nicely into his exclusive harem. "We have powerful friends Jabba, you're gonna regret this." warned Leia, as a disguised Lando and guard pushed her towards the crimelord. They knew, unlike Leia, what Jabba had in mind for his latest captive, and pushed her against his soft flabby belly. "I'm sure," murmured Jabba, as Leias beautiful face was inches from his own, he wormed his long slimy grotesque tongue out of his mouth, and snaked its way to Leia. Leia, unable to move back could only turn her head away as she groaned in disgust, just as his tongue slowly caressed the side of her cheek. After Jabba was done, Leia turned back towards Jabba, hate sizzling behind her eyes, "I will make sure you regret this." threatened Leia. The crowd chuckled once more, Jabba smiled, this princess had fire in her spirit, and he would enjoy putting that fire out. "Well until then Princess, I will very much enjoy the pleasure of your fine company." replied Jabba, "But a princess and member of my court cannot be seen in such vile clothing, take her to be dressed in something more appropiate for such a beautiful princess." "A member of your court?" asked Leia as she was dragged away from Jabba. "Of course, I can't let such fine beauty waste away in a dungeon." Jabba shouted as Leia was taken away. Something More Comfortable Leia stumbled down the steep steps into the lower regions of Jabba's palace, her arms held fast on either side by the pair of guards flanking her steps. Eventually the princess and her escort reached a small room with a pale light streaming through the entranceway. The guards roughly shoved her inside. As Leia's eyes adjusted to the brightness, she saw a pair of golden pillars in the center of the chamber. Various cuffs, chains, and manacles hung from each one, of every shape, size and length imaginable. She grunted and struggled vainly as the guards took hold of her once more and dragged her in between the pillars. When the princess's form at last was brought between the golden spires, a small series of lights began to flash from some uncertain source, and a beam of light emanated from pillar to pillar, scanning Leia's proportions. The pillars began to move automatically, sliding closer toward the still-struggling Leia, until they were close enough that several sets of manacles, attached directly to each pillar at various heights and without any length of chain, were half-an-arm's reach from either side of Jabba's newest aquisition. The guards roughly clapped the manacles to the princess's arms, one upon each wrist and another pair just below her elbows, so that Leia's arms were now held up and out from her body, her upper arms perpindicular from her chest, her lower arms pointing straight up and paralell to the pillars. Leia kicked out at her captors with her legs, but they dodged her easily enough, seizing her ankles with a chuckle and pressing them to either end of the pillars, affixed them with more manacles and splaying her legs a bit too wide for comfort. All Leia might do now would be to twist her neck and middle section about futilely, secured fast to the golden spires. Her bounty hunter's disguise had already been reduced to tatters between Jabba's flithy pawing and the struggle she had put up on the journey down here, and the guards now made short work of her remaining garments. A few careful knicks with the tips of their spears left Leia stark naked, though her long dishelved hair cascaded in tangles across her chest and still afforded her a sliver of modesty. Leia shut her eyes tight and waited for the worst. To her surprise, the guards simply exited the room, their duty apparently finished. Perhaps they were forbidden to touch their master's new prize. She was to be reserved for Jabba's pleasure alone. The thought made her shudder... Then suddenly, without warning, a torrent of steaming water rained down upon the bare body of the princess. Leia cried out in surprise and tugged at her bonds, more from surprise than any other emotion. A soapy foam began to shoot out from either pillar, lathering Leia's exposed body as well as her long hair, then another torrent of water hit her from above. It was certainly the most unconventional bath the princess had ever had. Sputtering, her eyes momentarily blinded by the jets of soap and water, the next sensation Leia was aware of was that of spindly, delicate fingers in the long mess of her hair. The fingers moved at an inhumanly fast speed, first combing straight the tangled locks, then weaving them into an intricate braid so quickly that they must belong to a droid. Soon her hair was arranged into an elaborate braided ponytail that hung down the center of Leia's back. When its work was done, the droid stepped around to Leia's frontside, now rendered fully exposed without the unbound hair to hide the new slave girl's pert bosom. This, however, would be soon remedied, Leia realized, though this gave her little comfort. The droid moved close to her skin now. In its metallic grasp it clutched a shining, golden bikini top... The Throne's New Princess Jabba looked up as the recently captured Leia emerged. She was now dressed in a skimpy slave girl costume. "A big improvement on the costume princess." chuckled Jabba, "Bib tells me you were shocked that you were to be my newest slave." "I knew you intended to make me a slave, but a slave who advised you, rather than one that entertains you and your men."she replied. Jabba tugged on the chain in his hand, before Leia realised she was being pulled to his throne, ''when did that collar and chain get put around my neck? thought Leia. Carried by the momentum Leia jumped onto the throne and stopped just before plowing into Jabba, it was that or a nasty crash with the throne. "Ah good, the leash works perfectly. I've always found a basic collar and chain works far better in controlling my pretty slave girls than any other tool." "You're actually keeping me on a leash?" asked Leia, surprise and horror written across her face. "Of course I am my pretty, it means you can't get away and you'll be so easy to control." replied Jabba, smiling he said, "Also, don't worry about entertaining my men, you're my personal slave girl now, you only please me. Now sit down and look pretty." he commanded, tugging down on Leia's chain. Seeing little choice, and preferring sitting down than lookinng at her vile captor any longer she obeyed. She sat down in front of his belly, it was the only spot left for her to sit, and it was where all the soft pillows for her were. It seemed Jabba had already thought of her as his slave and nothing else, by the way he called her "My pretty". {C "Now let's get on with business!" boomed Jabba, pulling on Leia's new chain. Leia sighed, she knew that it would be a nasty experience until Luke arrived in seven days. Wether she would return from the palace the same girl, she didn't know. The day had been a long one for the young princess. As the long day had dragged on, Leia had eventually taken up an annoyingly submissive and comfy position, lying on her side. She cursed her beauty and royal status, in the past it had been a great asset, making it easier to negotiate and woo many, but now it was being used against her. Her rare beauty and status made her an ideal slave for Jabba, as well as being his pleasure slave, she was a trophy. While a beautiful slave girl looked impressive, as did a powerful person as a slave was a great trophy, Leia was a combination of both. She was the ultimate trophy for her Huttese master. "Oh princess what have they done to you?" exclaimed C3-P0. The droid had not been in the throne room the entire day, and was the first time he had seen Leia since her capture. Leia sat up as she saw Lando had escorted the daft droid to the room. "Forgive me my lord, this droid got lost and it took awhile to find it" said Lando. His eyes were focused on Leia however, he too had only just seen her now for the first time. Her exotic beauty to much to take in. Leia kept her eyes lowered, unable to bare the shame of her friend seeing her in such a pathetic position. "Forget about it,"muttered Jabba, "But I see you like what I've had done to the princess." The room burst into chuckles, Jabba had been flaunting her to every new comer of the throne room all day. "A big improvement on her previous outfit my lord, I doubt she has ever looked so fine." he replied, he didn't enjoy talking about Leia in front of her like this, but he had little choice. "Droid, I need you to translate for me, don't get wandering of again!" shouted Jabba, tugging on Leia's chain to reinforce his point. Leia's eyes finally fell on Lando's, his eyes were full of pity. While she knew he was enjoying seeing her in such a costume, she knew he also felt terrible for her, very few would be envious of Leia right now. A Long Night Outside a terrible sandstorm raged over the fortress like palace of the mighty Jabba the Hutt. In the grand throne room most of the court slept, the symptons of a loud drunken party. Jabba rested with his large eyes closed upon his great dais, his large brain planning the busy future ahead. His brains were what made him the finest crime lord in millenia, and they would help him complete his next step of becoming the second most powerful being in the galaxy. Eventually the Emperor would die, and as the leaderless Empire crumbled, he would step in and expand further. In front of the large Hutt, lay his favourite pet, Leia Organa. The human beauty lay submissively on her side, the most comfortable position she could adopt whilst on her small section of the throne. Leia, like her captor was also awake, her thoughts racing about her current situation, and how she could of avoided it. She had given up thinking of ways to escape, Jabba had outplayed her, everything was in his favour, aside from Lando, but he couldn't leave his disguise for her. As had been the norm since her capture, Jabba had kept her leash short in his hand, making her unable to even leave his throne. Even at full length her chain couldn't extend to more than four meters, meaning she had nowhere to go even if she got off Jabba''s throne. Leia had to admit putting her on a leash had been a brilliant move by Jabba. From it he kept a trained soldier under control, and gained a great trophy and got a lot of pleasure from it. Jabba smiled as he felt Leia shift slightly in front of him, his pretty pet was clearly restless. While he had a lot of work and business to do in the upcoming time, he would use Leia as his distraction. Breaking her would be his little project, and he knew how he was going to do it. The first step would be humiliation and degradation, which happened without any input from himself, the simple fact of dressing her in a skimpy costume and chaining her up was enough. By forcing her to stay by his side he intended to have her gain the thought of, "I can't get away from him, may as well make it easy on myself and do as he asks." The third step was to associate chokings with him being angry, this would cause her to be scared of him, and do her best to avoid making him angry. Once he had got her through all three steps, he doubted she would have any resistance left in her, and would submit to him without question. A Trip to Races Jabba's large Sail Barge glided over the sand dunes towards the great Pod Races. Leia had heard of them, but had never witnessed a race, and was more than a little excited about seeing them, they were the best races to watch in the Galaxy apparently. Leia had been impressed by her masters massive sail barge, few could afford such a luxurious craft. Even Leia's father would of struggled to afford such a craft, and even a top politician like him would of found no excuse for buying it. But this was Jabba, a being of vast wealth, he needed no real reason for buying it, it was a drop in his ocean of wealth. Even though it was only the morning, the scorching planet was still hot and bright, making Leia glad that Jabba had decided to keep the blinds closed, keeping the room cool and slightly dark. In the centre of the main room was Jabba's large throne, with the mighty crime lord resting on top of it. The skimpily dressed Leia sat, as now per usual, in front of her master, with her leash kept annoyingly short. Not that it mattered, Leia did not want to leave Jabba's side, in this crowded room his minions would fondle her if she left his side. It was frustrating, she wanted nothing more than to be free, yet if she was even granted a small bit she wouldn't leave his side, she needed his protection. "We're nearly there Master, you may want to move to a window." whispered Bib into Jabba's ear. Jabba smiled, and nodded, he turned his attention to Leia. The pretty princess had been as spirited as he'd expected, she'd struggle whenever he tugged but eventually gave in, and now she was slowly getting into the role of being quietly submissive. He tugged on her chain, wanting her attention. At first she merely gasped at the surprise but did nothing else, he tugged again, this time she turned her head to look at her master. "Face me my pretty." cooed Jabba, and smiled as Leia got onto her knees and turned to face his Greatness. "Have you ever been to the pod races before?" he asked, Leia merely shook her head. "Do you know how they work?" He smiled as his pet nodded this time, "Good, so I have a bet to make with you, are you interested?" "It depends what the rewards are." Leia replied, Jabba tugged roughly, getting the message she finished her reply with a quiet "Master." Jabba smirked, he loved hearing the noble and powerful princess utter the words Master to him, few other things made him feel so high and mighty. "If my pod wins, I get to use you to pleasure me all the way back to the palace, if the one you picks win, you won't start your pleasuring duties till tomorrow, and you may visit Solo for five minutes." he replied, Leia's face brightened immediately, seeing her spirit crash like a pod would be so satisfying. "I accept, master." said Leia. "Excellent, stand up, you won't want to miss this!" exclaimed Jabba, as he moved the throne to a window. '' Jabba roared in frustration as Leia's pod moved into first place, while his was still in third. Leia meanwhile smiled with joy, despite feeling an angry Jabba tighten his grip on her slave chain. The races were as exciting as she had heard about, and for the first time since she had become Jabba's sexy pleasure slave, she felt happy. Jabba tugged on Leia's collar, the race had ended, with Jabba's pod ending as the winner. A deflated Leia turned to face Jabba, he tugged on her chain, pulling an upset Leia to him. "Time for my prize." murmured Jabba, as he snuck a hand under her brassiere, "Now princess, you truly are my slave." Jabba smiled smugly at the tearful princess. "Yes master," Leia whispered, too scared and defeated to attempt to resist. Everything has a price Jabba chuckled as he removed his tail from Leia's mouth, feeling most relaxed. Meanwhile Leia Ispat out the bodily fluids Jabba's tongue had produced, glad that it was over. Jabba had masturbated and sprayed semen in her back and into her mouth. "Well my pretty, you definetely know how to use your mouth. I think I'm going to use another hole tonight." said a laughing Jabba, "Stop the music, I'm tired, anyone wakes me up unless its important will be sleeping with the Sarlaac!" Jabba fell asleep quickly, quickly tired from an long session with Leia. Leia meanwhile remained sat up next to her master, her leash kept painfully short. Leia looked towards the disguised Lando, trying to somehow tell him to come over to her. "You do know if Jabba catches me talking to you, I'm Rancor meat." whispered Lando. "I need to talk to Han." replied Leia, she looked at her friend with watery eyes. "Impossible, I couldn't get you down there without some guard seeing us." said Lando. "Not without a bribe anyway." "So we bribe them then." said Leia, Lando sighed and placed a hand on Leia's. "And what do we bribe them with Leia?" replied Lando, "I'm just a poor guard and you're a slave, we have nothing to bribe with." "I'm a pleasure slave who knows how to use her mouth, I'm sure having a kiss in a certain spot from Princess Leia, will be a good payment." she replied back. Leia Learns to Drink from Jabba's Cup Again Jabba thrust the vile concoction to Leia’s lips. The smell wafting up from the drinking goblet made her nose and stomach turn, and the enslaved princess held her mouth shut fast and turned her head aside. The Hutt’s guards held her firmly in place before her master, Gamorrean claws tight around each of her arms, pressing her body fast to Jabba’s own great form. The deep laugh of the gangster lord echoed through the chambers. “My prize is not thirsty, and refuses the kindness I offer her.” Suddenly he tossed the chain leash that he held constantly in his hand to one of the guards. “Perhaps some time in the suns of Tatooine will make her appreciate the favors I bestow upon her.” With a grunt of acknowledgment, the guards led Leia from the chamber, her look defiant yet fearful…. ….The afternoon suns beat down on Jabba’s sail barge. Leia lay spread out upon deck, wearing naught but the scant metal slave’s garments that graced her body. Her skin was covered in glistening beads of sweat, and which each labored breath she drew her belly would rise and fall, setting the droplets glistening like a sheen of fine diamonds poured over the princess’s bare form. Chains girded her wrists and ankles to the deck and held her in a taut spreadeagle. Lei’s head lolled from side to side slowly as weak groans escaped her lips. She was practically delirious now from the heat. Suddenly, after what seemed an eternity, the portion of the deck Leia was affixed to began to move with a mechanical hum. Leia laid upon the top of a trap door, it seemed, and she was slowly lowered down out of the suns’ heat to the lower region of the barge. As she descended, the door began to simultaneously rotate, maneuvering the still-spreadeagled princess-slave into an upright, vertical position. The sweat rolled down over her flesh, pooling in the valley of her bosom and the concave regions of her navel. Her braided hair was soaked through, and her head lolled forward on her chest with a little groan. Then she felt the simly hand of Jabba on her brow, pressing her head back upright against the door to which she was bound. The familiar, vile cup of liquid was again held before her lips. The smell was repulsive as ever to her, but the need to quench her thirst now far, far greater. Slowly, Leia craned her neck forward, trembling lips parted. Jabba laughed, and tilted the goblet toward his slave. Leia drained the cup. After a moment in which she looked as if she might wretch, she said softly, “Please….more…” The Black Knight It was early morning, and the majority of Jabba's court were asleep. Jabba was in a deep sleep, requiring more sleep than most people in the Galaxy despite rarely moving. Salacious watched Jabba's wriggle slowly next to Leia's bare leg. Leia meanwhile lay in her submissive position in front of the fearsome crime lord, her once noble and spirited aura replaced with a humiliated shell of what she was once. It had only been a week since Leia had been first chained to Jabba's side, but he had changed her. She feared people would no longer recognise her. Changing had been necessary however: had she not, she would of struggled against every command, choked and punished and then forced to obey. She had managed to see Han, after servicing two guards and then being forced to service Lando to avoid suscpicion, along with pleasuring the Hutt every day, a few times a day. "I must speak with Jabba." Leia looked up towards the entrance to the throne room, seeing a hooded figure talk to Bib. Leia recogonised the voice and started to sit up in excitement before the chain connected to her collar tightened and she had to sink back down into her submissive pose. Her cheeks burned with embarressment at the fact that Luke was going to see her dressed like she was and acting as submissively as she was. However, her fear of her master prevented her from attempting to either move away or cover herself up at all. Leias and Hans possible rescuer was saying more things that leia couldn't hear but she decided to slowly sit up. Fortuna slowly climbed up the side of jabbas throne while the man positioned himself infront of the throne a few steps away from the trap door that led to the rancor pit. Leia mostly looked at the ground to ashamed to let luke see her like this, but knew she had little choice. Jabba had left her under no illusions that he did not see her as an intelligent being, but an amusing pet, whose sole purpose was to please him as commanded. Of course, this is merely a more detailed explanation of the canon.